This invention relates to closures for dispensing cans of the kind used in packaging powdered cleaners and the like.
Such containers are usually made with metal top and bottom ends and with paperboard sidewalls. A circular array of holes is conventionally formed at the central region of the top wall for dispensing the powdered product contained in the can.
So that these holes may be closed during shipment and storage, they are sometimes provided as only partly punched-out openings, and the end user then must complete the punching. Once the holes are opened, they cannot be reclosed.
In order to spare the end user the inconvenience of completing the punching, some cans are provided with completely punched-out holes and the array of holes is covered by adhesive tape which can readily be removed by the end user. With such an arrangement, the holes cannot be conveniently and reliably reclosed with the tape because of the inconvenience of keeping track of the tape for reuse and because of the tendency of the powder being dispensed to degrade or destroy the adhesion of the tape.
Relatively rigid plastic lids with projecting closures for the array of holes have been provided, but, again, their use involves keeping track of a removed element--the lid--for reuse. There are also relatively high material costs associated with providing a plastic closure lid over the end wall. Weisgerber U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,164 shows such a closure.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art in respect of arrangements for reclosing the array of holes. According to the invention, the only portion of the top wall covered by additional plastic closure material is the region immediately over the circular array of holes, thus greatly reducing material costs of the reclosable closure by covering only a minority of the area of the top wall of the container. Further according to the invention, a minor number of the holes in the circular array are utilized for permanent anchoring of the closure means, and the closure means is hinged to provide a lid portion that closes and reopens the remaining holes in the circular array.
The result is a closure which fills the need which has long been felt for an economic, conveniently usable, reclosable closure for the circular array of holes provided in cans of cleaner and the like.